Get in my pants
by edward.cullen.luv
Summary: Cute oneshot with Bella and Edward! Read and review!


"Edward?" I asked.

"yes, love?" He said in his smooth, velvet voice.

"You're staying tonight, right?"

"Of course, I always do."

"Oh, yeah." I laughed at myself.

" Silly Bella. I'll see you, and Charlie at 7:00."

"Ugh. Charlie."

" He's fine, Bella. He's just trying to do what's best for you."

"Sure. He still gets into my personal life too much"

Just then, Edward pulled me into a heart-throbbing kiss, but he, as usual, didn't go very far. My heart raced and the blood in my veins boiled. Only Edward had a way of making me feel like this. His cool hands tightened around my waist, pulling me much closer to him. The cold sunk in through my shirt and sent shivers down my spine, that was when he pulled away. I was completely unsatisfied, so I scowled playfully at him.

"Bella. I'm a monster for just kissing you and you," he tucked my hair behind my ear "want to go farther."

I felt red running to my cheeks, waiting to stain them with a pinky color."Well, of course. I _am_ only human."

"True."

We hugged as he escorted me to the front door of Charlie's old, Yellow house. He pecked me on the lips as I turned to go to the tiny kitchen.

I decided to make Hamburger helper for dinner, I didn't care for it, but Charlie loved it. I started browning the meat and once that was done, I poured the noodles and cheese sauce in and waited for it to thicken. I made a fruit salad while I was waiting and I poured glasses of milk for Charlie and I.

"Bells? Is that you?" This had annoyed me since I came here, who else would it be in the house? The Vile Mike Newton? I think not.

"Yeah, Dad. It's me."

"Smells good." he peeked over my shoulder after hanging up his gun belt. He was in a weird mood today, much outside of the normal 'Charlie'. I poured the chessburger macaroni onhis plate and put pieaces of fruit in a big glob to the side. I did the same with mine. For some uncanny reson, tonight, there wasn't the comfortable silence between me and Charlie, and I didnt like it one bit.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." He said in a stern but soft voice.

I nodded as I forked a cantalope into my mouth." What dad?"

"Well," He blushed bright red." I just wanted to tell you that when you become physically sexual you.."

"Oh god. No, Dad, really,please stop. I am .." A sex talk with Charlie. I hated this small portion of today.

"You're a what? It's partly my business about what you do with Edward, Bella."

"Dad, I am a.." he was forcing me to say this." a, virgin."

"Oh, Good... milk. Excellent milk." He gulped down his entire glass.

This was very awkward and the worst part was that I knew Edward was listening to Charlie thoughts.

The door bell rang.

I ran to get and the breath was knocked out of me as I saw Edward and all of his perfection on my doorstep.

"Hi." I blushed.

He smiled."So you are a virgin?"

"Duh."

Charlie kept a close eye on us until it was 9:30 and Edward had to leave. I took my human moment and slipped on my new pajamas they even had cute pockets. Alice had bought them.

I layed down next to Edward and snuggeled close into his chest.

"you knew Charlie was going to do that." I accused quietly.

He laughed."Yes, I did."

"you can be very evil."

"No, not evil."

"Fine, devious for lack of a better word."

"Hmm, okay. Devious it is."

We just layed there for a little while before Edward's hands slipped into the pockets in my pants. I was half asleep.

"Bella, I'll be back." Edward promised.

"Edward, why?"

"Charlie's coming."

"eh, yeah. whatever."

I layed for a while and pretty much thought that Charlie had checked on me already.

"Edward. Get back in my pants." I looked up in a daze and realized Charlie had just walked in.

"Bella, I..." Charlie started.

I woke up, fastly."Oh my god. Um, yeah, Dad, sorry..."

"'Night bells." he rushed quickly.

Edward was at my side in an instant. He just sat at the end of the bed, stretching his fingers.

"What are you doing?" I asked, puzzeled.

"Preparing to get back into your pants."

I blushed. He laughed.

_**Voile! please review!**_


End file.
